


За каждым твоим вздохом

by PrettyPenny, W2J2



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Voyeurism, risky sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Сэм любит наблюдать. Дин любит, когда за ним наблюдают. Они идеально дополняют друг друга.





	За каждым твоим вздохом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every breath you take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285908) by [lily rose (annabeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/lily%20rose). 



> Задание спецквеста: страсть, возбуждение.

Дину нравятся цыпочки. Иногда кажется, что цыпочки Дину нравятся больше, чем Сэм, больше пирога, Импалы или хорошего крепкого сна после изматывающей охоты. 

Конечно же, Сэм знает, что это не совсем правда: Импалу Дин точно любит сильнее, и ничто не сможет встать между ним и пирогом. 

И да, Сэма Дин любит больше всех. 

Они не говорят об этом и определенно стараются не показывать при посторонних, но ведь Дин ради Сэма продал свою душу и сделает это снова, и снова, и снова.

Но что Дин любит больше цыпочек, так это трахать какую-нибудь несчастную библиотекаршу у дальней стенки между двумя стеллажами, полными книг, наматывая ее волосы на кулак. Та широко раскрывает влажно блестящий от слюны Дина рот, когда он выходит из нее, а потом снова медленно толкается внутрь. Сэму не виден член Дина: в тусклом из-за высоких полок свете он может видеть только, как напрягается упакованная в деним задница. Но Сэм и так знает, что происходит.

Ох, точно, глядя на задницу Дина, он потерял мысль. Хочется расставить ноги брата пошире и провести языком по мокрой от пота расселине, чтобы прочувствовать Дина, даже несмотря на девчонку. Собственно, поэтому Сэм и потерял нить, и теперь его член наливается в джинсах и упирается в шов.

Что Дин любит больше цыпочек — и больше, чем трахать их до беспамятства где угодно, когда угодно и как угодно, — так это знание, что Сэм всегда позади него, _наблюдает_. Это их фишка. Это заводит Дина: тот словно заряженное ружье, когда знает, что Сэм следит за ним, — и это заводит Сэма, который должен бы ревновать, но вместо этого жаждет укусить Дина за задницу, а потом взять его быстро и жестко, чтобы тот сбивался с ритма из-за члена Сэма в нем. 

Теперь ноги девушки обнимают Дина за пояс, ее строгая юбка-карандаш высоко задралась, дивно обнажая бедра. Но, по правде говоря, единственное, о чем сейчас думает Сэм, это Дин.

Он не может дождаться, когда же Дин закончит с ней, перестанет вскидывать бедра, погружая член в ее влажную глубину, которая — и Сэм готов биться об заклад — чертовски здорово обхватывает твердую плоть Дина. И хотя они оба знают, что это сумасшествие и своего рода идиотизм, время от времени Дин трахает какую-нибудь девчонку без презерватива, чтобы потом… ох, потом.

Дин низко стонет, мышцы на его руках напряжены — он держит девушку у стены и, наклонив голову, кусает за подставленную шею. Ее глаза закрыты, ресницы отбрасывают тень на щеки под светом флуоресцентных ламп, и Сэм узнает стон, который издал Дин. Сэм знает его лучше, чем любой другой, потому что _этот_ невольный, непрошенный стон, точно Дин больше себя не слышит, он издает, когда кончает.

У Сэма рефлекторно дергается член, словно он одна из собак Павлова, а звук, с которым кончает Дин, — это колокольчик, который звенит у Сэма в ушах. Он будто не может этому сопротивляться, не важно, трахает ли он при этом Дина или Дин по яйца зарылся в сладкую дырку, встреченную по дороге. 

Движения Дина замедляются, он сдержанно поводит бедрами и отпускает ее ноги, позволяя встать. Сэм прячется за книжные полки: представление закончилось, и вся суть в том, чтобы никто не узнал, что происходит или почему Сэм любит наблюдать, как Дин кого-то трахает.

Она одергивает юбку и стыдливо улыбается Дину. Хотя Сэм сквозь заставленные полки улавливает только отдельные моменты, в конце концов девушка уходит. Как только Сэм убеждается, что она не вернется, он перестает прятаться — пройдя по ряду между стеллажами, он хватает Дина за бицепс и толкает к стене. Сначала, сведенный с ума похотью и яростью, он терзает губы Дина, цепляется за рубашку, сжимая ее в кулаках. А потом он падает на колени и видит член Дина, еще не убранный в джинсы, опавший, но все еще достаточно упругий и набухший, чтобы выглядеть весьма впечатляюще. 

Это тоже часть игры; сейчас Дин очень чувствителен, и его кожа блестит от оставшейся смазки, и даже несмотря на то, что он дрожит и жалобно постанывает от переизбытка ощущений, он не отталкивает Сэма, когда тот смыкает губы на его влажном члене и начинает избавляться от последних следов чужачки. Той самой девчонки, которую Дин трахнул только потому, что любит, когда Сэм за ним наблюдает. А еще потому, что знает, что Сэм и сам ловит от этого не меньший кайф.

Сэм даже не замечает ее вкус, он чувствует только Дина. Руки брата массируют кожу головы, пряди волос цепляются за мозоли, наконец Дин болезненно ноет, и Сэм решает, что довольно, и отпускает его член. 

Напряженное лицо Дина почти тут же расслабляется, и Сэм заправляет его член в штаны и застегивает молнию. 

— Давай, — говорит он, — уберемся отсюда. 

Повторять нет необходимости, потому что Дин знает — как только они доберутся до мотеля, член Сэма окажется в его заднице. А это единственная вещь, которую Дин любит больше, чем цыпочек, пирог, Импалу — _или_ трахать одну из цыпочек под пристальным взглядом Сэма.


End file.
